The invention relates to multiple flue water heaters, and more particularly to commercial water heaters with power gas burners.
A commercial water heater typically has a plurality of flues communicating with the combustion chamber. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,335, which is assigned to the assignee hereof. It is known to provide a commercial water heater with a power gas burner, such as the power gas burner disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,293, which is assigned to the assignee hereof and which is incorporated herein by reference.